makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Psonic X Touhou/Commandar Bon
Commadar Bon is the main protagonist of the planned top-down shooter video game spin-off title, Robotrode, which is still the part of Space Monsters alternate universe. Biography A defensive Canadian guy originated from Vancouver, a city that is located in British Columbia as his birthplace. As the time goes far away from his childhood, Bon wishes to be a military warrior since he saw anything militaristic including weaponry and interested with his likes of the dreamy future. At the other hand, he likes to train more military skills in hopes of defending the honor to fend off evil threats for the whole humanity itself. Right after the 2023 alien outbreak, when Bon saw Guy Rawkins, the primary leader of Recom Hero Squad, he wants to request Guy in his quest to become the second in command (secondary leader) of the respective organization under his alternative alias commonly called "Commandar Bon". In addition for his leadership, he hires 2 companions: Bryan Ryder and Herman Rayner. Few years later, the Human-Machine Company requests the branches of Recom to affiliate each other for the scientific research and production of its robots, advanced robotic weaponry and other artificial machines, but Bon doesn't want it to be corrupted. Before the incident in the year 2032, if Recom and its subsidiaries have failed to work with Human-Machine Company wrongly, the business staff betrayed the military, form themselves out to be renamed the Evil Company as their dark side and prepare their revenge plan to take down the entire humanity of each other. So Bon is aware of what they've done wrong. Within the days since the dangerous feud of each other, he is fully prepared for an important action and sends some RHS members from the previous 2023 outbreak including his hired companions to protect the honorable humanity from the hostile threats of the Evil Company, such as its destructive army of machines. Customs Tier 1: His usual outfit. Tier 2: His alternate version of his usual RHS uniform. Move list Special Cards *Desert Eagle (QCF + LP) - Commandar Bon brings out his Desert Eagle handgun and fires a magnum shot towards the opponent. *Battle Rifle (QCF + MP) - Commandar Bon pulls out his full-powered battle rifle that resembles FN FAL and fires a burst of multiple shots. *Marksman Rifle (QCF + HP) - Commandar Bon brings his designated marksman rifle that looks like Mk 12 Special Purpose Rifle and fires only a single shot that has a strong damage. *Laser Gun (QCF + MK) - Commandar Bon prepares his portable laser gun beside his abdomen and blasts a laser beam at low portion towards the opponent. *Concussion Grenade Toss (QCF + LK) - Commandar Bon throws a concusion grenade to cause an opponent to be unconscious in contact. This move also used to jump at higher distance of the stage. *Blast Grenade Toss (QCF + HK) - Commandar Bon throws a rounded blast grenade at the opponent. *Machine Gun Chop (DPF + P) - Commandar Bon performs a series of rapid-fire chops to hit the opponent powerfully. *Wheel N' Axle Kick (QCB + K) - Commandar Bon leaps forward into the air in a sideways position, spinning as he does. He then brings his leg crashing down at the opponent. It is useful against grounded opponents, but also ables to work as an anti-air. *Arrow Kick (DPF + K) - Commandar Bon launches his legs to fly and kicks the opponent with a strong amount of damage. *Elbow Rush (QCB + P) - Commandar Bon hits the opponent with his elbow while rushing forward. *Air Smash (DPB + P) - Commandar Bon leaps into the air and comes straight down, open-handed, on the top of the opponent's head, smashing them into the ground. Super Cards *Mighty Sweeper (DPF + 2P) - Commandar Bon hits his opponent with a powerful punch at first. If this connects, he then shoots a burst of battle rife bullets, fires his Desert Eagle handgun, followed by a shot from his designated marksman rifle and finally a powerful beam from his laser gun. *Rail Gun (QCF + 2P) - Commandar Bon pulls out his rail gun, charges for a short while and fires a powerful shot of rail energy. *Bullpup Grenade Launcher (QCF + 2K) - Commandar Bon forcefully brings out his futuristic bullpup grenade launcher that bears the resemblance of XM25 Counter Defilade Target Engagement (CDTE) System and fires in 6 rounds. While this move is currently going on, you can change the firing direction from 0 to 45 degrees vertically. *Assault Acceleration (D + D + 2P) - Commandar Bon manipulates himself to increase his speed of every move. Lasts about few seconds before his gauge is empty. Ultra Card *Elite Resistance (QCB + 2K) - Commandar Bon tosses his concussion grenade towards the opponent. In case of contact, he calls his companions Bryan and Herman with his communications microphone for his assistance, lets Bryan to hit them with the series of punches, Herman performs an uppercut on them to the air and finish off with the barrage of bullets with his full-powered battle rifle, while both are using futuristic assault rifles. Miscellaneous Introduction *Okay, I'll finish this battle in few minutes! *Ready, set, it's go time! *Now then, let's resist. *Second in command of RHS, at your service. *On your marks, get set, action! *The mission must be done in few minutes! Move your asses out! *Now I will work hard for sir Guy Rawkins. *Sir, we stood as leaders, aren't we? But now we meet in battle! (vs. Guy) *Looks like I meet the little private dwarf. Affirmative! (vs. Shinmyoumaru) *A robot... Isn't this corrupted by the Evil Company before? (vs. Voltrex/Demo/Don Pepe/Quote/Curly/Magician Type X) *Hey, private! Now is your chance to begin more training. (vs. Axl) *Number 9... My favorite number discovered! Got it! (vs. Cirno/Beck) *So, have you joined me for our resistance after a previous incident? Now let's see what you got. (vs. Landon/Gast/Kirov/Allen/Carole/Barris/Lite/Placid) *You've got away so far from the previous incident. But let's go for the rest of my affiliation! (vs. Travis/David/Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Roxanne/Netsu/Frank/Kevin/Tenjin) *It's time for the evil extermination, punk! You'll never stand a chance against my loyalty! (vs. Seija) *Nuclear caution is the best way in our operation. Now let's proceed! (vs. Utsuho) *Are you the one behind the evil army of robots? Darn I remember it though. (vs. Nitori) *Let's see what it takes to be a member of defense force. (vs. Reisen) *Surrender now or prepare to exterminate you for threatening humankind, tyrant! (vs. Overlimits) *The alien invader is here! Time for the resistance! (vs. Nue) Personal Action *What do you expect of this battlefield? *You cannot win unless you get stronger. *Hmph! Try not to underestimate me, will you? *Wanna have some training? Here are my moves! *Aw, come on! Time is still running out! *Ha! *Go on, move! *Everything I do is for sir Guy Rawkins only, not you! *Engaging against sir Rawkin's number nine? You have something nervous. Victory Pose *Yes! Victory is ours now! *Looks like I accomplished this. *Ha ha! Achievement confirmed! *Success! We have been completed this situation. *Another mission here is done! *This is how the number nine rolls. *Nrgh... We passed round nine! *I am truly yours to command, Sir Rawkins! (vs. Guy) *I thought you still need more skills to get stronger and better, little dwarf! (vs. Shinmyoumaru) *Hey! Is this robot made for RHS? It must be brought back to our base. (vs. Voltrex) *Whatever! I thought this robot has been brought from nowhere. (vs. Demo/Don Pepe/Quote/Curly/Magician Type X) *Your honor and training look good, but still require more improvements, private! (vs. Axl) *Entity with my favorite number fought! Now for the identity session. (vs. Cirno/Beck) *I think you can do better than before, affiliate! (vs. Landon/Gast/Kirov/Allen/Carole/Barris/Lite/Placid) *Affirmative! Now is your chance to inspire our operations just like what we did previously! (vs. Travis/David/Butch/Aip/Guerrilla/Roxanne/Netsu/Frank/Kevin/Tenjin) *Ha ha ha ha! I'm already through with you for dishonoring the humanity! (vs. Seija) *Hmph! Such a nuclear maniac. I can't stand alone with it! (vs. Utsuho) *And that's how you can remember not to let the corruption go on robots you built. (vs. Nitori) *Girl, I thought you got a lot more training than that! (vs. Reisen) *Victory! The humanity will now thank me for your defeat! (vs. Overlimits) *Compared to Sir Rawkins' actions. This world must be protected from alien invaders like this one. (vs. Nue) Losing Pose (Time Over) *Hmph! What's going on in here? Throw Attempt *Dang! Other quotes during battle *Regret this! (during the activation of Mighty Sweeper) *Double time! (during the activation of Assault Acceleration) *For victory! (during the activation of Elite Resistance) *Come, my supporters! Let's charge! (if the opponent got hit by the attempt of Elite Resistance) Win Quotes The Evil Company is my worst nightmare I ever imagined because they turn their army of machines in chaos and destruction. That is the cause of what we have failed to do business with each other. My resistance is very, very responsible for protecting humankind from any danger of our enemies, together with my companions. Reminder for any inventors, keep your precious machines safe from the Evil Company corrupting them, especially robots. Hmm... I know that we can perform well in this mission to stop the universal tyranny of Overlimits. The members of my group and I shall make sure that the whole humanity must be defended as our job. Affirmative! Looks I prove the Evil Company is still fool for you. With the help of my supporters, we will protect the humanity out of evil ways just like the plans of our nemesis! Character-specific quotes vs. self: What a horrible imitation you did! I am the only one who is original! vs. Demo/Don Pepe/Quote/Curly/Magician Type X: There's something wrong with this robot, but I better make sure that the Evil Company won't go to affect it. vs. Shinmyoumaru: Private! My wish is to command my group the defense strategy against my horrible foes like the Evil Company. vs. Guy: Sir, I knew that we both became fellow leaders of R.H.S. You hope I will be pardoned for that. vs. Axl: Better luck next time, private. There's still more training needed for you to improve your honor to me instead of wacky business. vs. Voltrex: I'll tell our organization that this must be safely returned to our base so that no enemy can corrupt it. vs. Beck: This folkloric/robotic entity has been identified as the number 9. Sweet, it's my favorite number! vs. Seija: Hey! You have dishonored the humankind I defended, you traitor! vs. Utsuho: The nuclear power you wield can cause so much disaster in this world. Perhaps we must protect the humanity from this totally. vs. Nitori: Know your mechanical safety, private. Please, beware of letting the evil contact go inside your machines like the Evil Company did. vs. Barris: How do you like that, fellow private? Guess we will see about your skills of the foreign operative next! Besides, I could use guns for the level of combat in the battlefield! vs. Lite: You're done performing here in this battlefield with some of your scrappy movements, private! vs. Placid: If you joined my operation, then be careful not to let those enemies overrun on you with your machines. vs. Gast: Watch out your enemies next time, infiltration specialist. They will catch your espionage. vs. Mamizou: Your shape-shifting is much imitative to me. So I don't care... But wait a second. Is there any aliens happened to you as a woman in black? vs. Allen: In my operation, you as the heavy weapons unit must defend yourself with any weapon you were carrying from being overran by our enemies. vs. Carole: I recommend you that your operation of R.H.S is to investigate our group-related incidents just like we did mainly. Affirmative, we have faced the robot rebellion by the presence of the Evil Company. vs. Roxanne: So, any investigation happens, copper? I suggest you call the law enforcement support with our group. vs. Guerrilla: For this trooper, why don't you just go to your operation if there's something incidental? I guess you should get to work with some of our teammates from previous outbreak. vs. Kirov: What happened to your bombs? Are they dangerous to you? As you were became a demolitions expert, stop being a drunk and be sure to take care of yourself during the training session. Did you understand? vs. Travis/David: S.W.O.R.D... You soldiers are long way to go leaving our organization there once our previous incident is successfully done and victorious. vs. Butch: Are you insisted in engaging brawls with illegal ones? Even you leave our team for your rest after the previous incident? Well think again, private! vs. Aip: Oh dear. Poopy Joe, taken too soon. vs. Netsu: Got anything to do with your sneaky actions, ninja? There are more missions to come since you've been performed in our previous event with invaders. vs. Frank: Hmph! I heard that you were a soldier before since we've encountered a massive alien invasion. But you resign us and become an air force officer? That must be separated from us! vs. Soro/Gyro/Solo/Captain Neo: There's no much to tell me about flying, pilot! I'm in ground force now. vs. Kevin: Your tanks are much powerful than I ever thought, sarge! vs. Landon: This is not a camping trip, camper! It's a battlefield where the participants go fighting! Now get going to our operation! vs. Kokoro: Human emotions are still useless to the military in nature! Have you heard that yet? vs. Yomo & Vince/Rumia/Wriggle: My destiny is not only for kids! Only the members of my group can! vs. Shikieiki: Laws? Don't you know what the meaning of less words more fights is? It's the troops' work! vs. Billmore/Josh/William/Metal Commando/Ronn/Millard/Deniel/Ronn/Dick/Nash: Ha! You kept on fighting like that if you insist to be a troop. That's operational! vs. Seiga: Within my defensiveness, I won't let the humanity fall into the hands of darkness! So change your own evil ways! vs. Rina: You supposed to be an assassin? For irregular operations? Then make us for your military, private! vs. Sam: Sorry, miss. I have no time for your investigative allegiance and our military mission is currently in performance. vs. Tenjin: You are history to the journey with your great fighting techniques, pal! vs. Kaguya/Mokou: Your immortality starts with the feud to slaughter each other? Dang it! How dare you would not last long in my team with that kind of attitude!? vs. Shota: Ha! You don't stand whatever it takes to be a skilled fighter in the world. Try to train hard again, private! vs. Dean: Meh! You fight like a man, but being stronger is the best practice for a troop, not becoming a weakling like amateurs! vs. Dr. Horace/Yumemi: Resigning or withdrawal is your only option for spreading madness in science! vs. Skullus: Accepting surrender is your only option for bringing harm to humanity! vs. Youmu: You couldn't use even more guns, girl? Your sword is much useless to me in my entire squadron! vs. Yuyuko/Minamitsu: The living dead must be out from this battlefield once the battle is done right now. vs. Raiko/Rin/Mystia: The song of the entire battlefield is of one victorious cadence and cries of defeat! vs. Cirno: You're weak and your performance doesn't make you a troop, little girl! Train some proper skills to be stronger! vs. Satori: The battlefield is not a place for high minded tricks. Stop your own psychics! vs. Byakuren: You used to be a speed rider? Ha! You almost hit me to the air! vs. Ichirin: The horrifying creature you summon is much taller than us troopers! We actually proceed to get rid of fears! vs. Futo: Never bring plates here in the battlefield, it's not just a restaurant! vs. Miko: Dang! I don't choose between these 2 colors, private! It would be difficult to make me confused before being caught by your cape! vs. Reimu: Want more donations, girl? Then I'll tell you when there's our support exterminating down reprogrammed robots from the Evil Company so that the humanity would be saved and you can have more cash! vs. Sanae: Hey! You're not the one who needs more donations, private! You're just another ordinary shrine maiden! vs. Aya/Hatate: Your land did not prepare you for our happenings you will interview in the safety area, especially in the incident with the Evil Company! vs. Muay/Lan/Keung/Jun/Katana/Meiling: Never send a martial artist to engage contests in the place of dangerous situation! vs. Kagerou/Warcanine/Momiji: You'll be useful as a diversionary tactic, K9 unit! vs. Nue: We probably resist aliens like you from the invasion of our planet! vs. Reisen: Ha! That's how you do the way of a defense force member! vs. Medicine: G-ah! I was being poisoned by this chemical threat! vs. Koishi: Hello, private! This is Sir Bon and I know you sneak up around me! Other character-specific quotes to him Billmore: So you were involved in robot rebellion, don't you? But for me, I have faced the alien invasion. Josh: You used to become a great member of the foreign military organization? Great! It's just like us! Axl: Our situation here is done, sir! Now it's time to proceed the next challenge mission, mostly for the completion of an incidental robot rebellion. Gast: Ooh, sir, who'll they ever find to alternate you? Anyone! Landon: At ease, mate! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Barris: I knew you were my friend with squad of heroes before. But you turn on me like everyone else does. Butch: Keeping at the battlefield, huh? I don't care about it. Do what ya want man. Gyro: Hey! You're the guy from the horrible war/famine! As I eventually experienced a conflict when an evil leader has started an oppression against us. Millard: I didn't see any futuristic ones like you before since I came from the long past. Reimu: Call me if you ever need help hunting down robots. I could use the extra cash. Marisa: So you are insisted on exterminating robots, didn't you? We just faced Youkais as the way we can seek. Byakuren: I will say that the war is a disturbance of life and peace. So please, you need to find the way in stopping it. Mamizou: It was just a joke. You didn't have to pull a gun on me. Ichirin: I must admit that Unzan will take a guide on you because the war has begun. Aya: Hmm… Maybe I would take a story on R.H.S. Kaguya: I like the dedication. Just wish you didn't dress so awful. Nitori: H-Hey! What do you mean I’m too young to use tech like this?! Kasen: You hunters need to step up your game more, if you wish to be as good as the shrine maiden. Shinmyoumaru: My wish is your command, sir! Ending (Both Commandar Bon and Shinmyoumaru are meeting to each other in Siege Town) Commandar Bon: Private! Shinmyoumaru: Any wish you want, sir? Commandar Bon: I want you to make a wish called the resigning of the Evil Company so that it will no longer operate to harm our humanity, like those pesky robots destroying us. I'm pretty sure it is the form of defending the world. Shinmyoumaru: I get that... but wait! What about the others? Commandar Bon: Huh!? Well... Bryan and Herman: Sir Bon! Commandar Bon: Hmm? What now, my supporters? (Commandar Bon's sidekicks Bryan Ryder and Herman Rayner are coming) Bryan: I thought you were alive. But what the heck is the tiny one doing here? Commandar Bon: She seems that my wish must be granted to the whole threat of humanity. Meh, I don't want here in this world to be threatened by causing destruction like what Overlimits has done. Herman: Oh, you mean to say that the whole humanity must be protected from extinction at once. Commadar Bon: It's true, my supporters. I love it too. That's why we need to get rid of tyranny over humankind. So, I will tell her one more wish to go. (Commandar Bon is telling Shinmyoumaru to bring the entire peace of humanity back to normal) Commandar Bon: Liston to me, little one. My another wish is to bring the normal humanity return to restore peace entirely. I hope the days of destruction are all over. Shinmyoumaru: You said it, sir! I'll grant them both! (Shinmyoumaru is granting Commandar Bon's wishes with her Lucky Mallet) Bryan: Aw, heck.. Woo hoo! Herman: Yeah! Commandar Bon: Yes! What a bright day indeed! So our mission here is successfully accomplished and thanks for that, private! Shinmyoumaru: *smiling* No problem, sir! Kya ha ha ha! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Psonic X Touhou Category:Heroes Category:Hero Category:Good Characters